


Unreasonable Blizzard

by Aaron_The_8th_Demon



Series: Holding [31]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Brad is an agent of chaos, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon
Summary: Ordering ice cream as a family.





	Unreasonable Blizzard

It was three reasonable orders and one… very unreasonable order. Usually with a family of four, the children will have unreasonable orders and the parents will have reasonable ones or won’t order at all, or the kids may have reasonable orders if they’re a little older. That’s not what this is. It’s a boy about six, a girl about eight, and two men in their early thirties that are obviously married. The shorter man is the one with the unreasonable order.

The girl: “Can I get a M&M Blizzard?”

The boy: “I want one of the orange-dipped things!”

The taller man: “I’d like an M&M Blizzard too, please. Brad?”

The short man - Brad - scoops up his son onto his shoulders. “Alright, buddy, what should daddy get in his Blizzard?”

“Peanut butter mint Sour Patch Kids!” the boy yells with a huge smile, looking at the sign and probably just reading words he recognizes from the grocery store.

“Okay,” the short man grins, “what he said.”

The taller man shakes his head and rolls his eyes but is clearly trying not to burst out laughing at his husband and son. “All of these are size small, please.”

The Blizzards are served up and the four of them sit nearby, mostly enjoying their treats. The short man obviously regrets going with this choice, given that he got three flavors that simply don’t match with each other in any way shape or form, but admirably chokes down the entire thing. Meanwhile his husband explains that next time, instead of being an agent of chaos, he should try to get something that he’ll actually enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever posted on AO3, in this or any other fandom.


End file.
